Healing Touch
by BetTheDuckisInTheHat
Summary: Brittany got into an accident in a motocross race and she's feeling insecure about her scars. Brittana. One-Shot.


**Title:** Healing Touch  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Brittany got into an accident in a motocross race and she's feeling insecure about her scars.  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own these characters.  
**Author's Note:** I had this fill for a prompt at the GKM at my lj just for fun and decided to upload it here too. It's my first smut piece, so be gentle. I also have no knowledge of medicine so I'm just assuming 2 months is enough to heal broken bones. **Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana and Brittany are making their way home from the hospital. Santana is in the driver's sit and glances at her girlfriend who had just fallen asleep and lays her head on the cold window. Britt must be really tired, she thinks. The doctor's appointment had been just as exhausting as all the other ones since the accident. She is so happy that the doctor said Brittany is healing properly and today he had finally taken the blonde's cast from her left arm.

The accident had happened over 2 months ago. Santana had never been more scared in her entire life. Seeing the love of her life lying unconscious on the ground with dirt and blood all over the girl and her motocross bicycle pinning the blonde to the ground, was the most horrifying sight she's ever seen.

To be honest she doesn't remember much after that, she can remember the blonde starting the motocross race, and leading for most of it, she remembers how number 37 was in second place and constantly tried to pass her blonde, number 88, but kept failing. She can remember how everyone was cheering for her girlfriend as the girl approached the finish line. She can also vividly remember how number 37, in a desperate attempt to take the blonde's position, lost control of his motorcycle and crashed against the blonde, sending the girl flying across the dirt and her motorcycle landed almost completely on top of her.

After that, Santana can't remember much. She recalls that was a lot of yelling. She felt someone grabbing at her waist and holding her back. Then she remembers the lights of the ambulance as the paramedics arrived on the scene, but then nothing. Everything went black.

Later her friends told her she lost control and started yelling at the fallen driver. Mercedes and Kurt contained her as she tried to attack the already injured man. And when the paramedics arrived she saw Brittany's condition and the blonde being taken away by the medics, she fainted at the sight.

It had been a rough couple of months since then. The accident was very bad, and the blonde had to have a complicated surgery on her left arm. Brittany also had broken ribs and deep cuts around the rib area, where the motorcycle had fallen. Even with all of this, the doctors still said she was very lucky to have survived, if the bike or Brittany had fallen in a different position the situation could have been much worse, and in Brittany's case, with time the blonde would make a full recovery aside from just a few scars.

Santana hears Brittany making a few noises beside her when the car stops at a sign and glances at the blonde, taking a moment to appreciate how lucky both of them were. Santana doesn't know what she would have done if Brittany hadn't survived the accident. And she shakes her head at the thought, not wanting to even think about such a horrible turn of events.

She hears a honk from behind as she realizes the light is green, so she steps on the gas pedal and resumes their journey home.

When they arrive at the Pierce's house, Santana gently wakes Brittany and takes her hand as they both enter the house. They soon find Brittany's mother in the kitchen

"Hey, girls. How did the doctor's appointment go?" Brittany just stays silent as Santana fills Mrs. Pierce in, and the woman make comments on how good her daughter's arm look without the cast, and the blonde just nods and looks at the ground. When Brittany let out a long yawn, both girls excuse themselves to the blonde's bedroom.

As Santana closes the door she glances at her girlfriend who is already sitting at the bed with a tired look on her face.

"Babe, are you tired?" Brittany just nods her head and rubs at her eyes "Do you wanna take a nap with me?"

The blonde gives Santana a grateful smile "Yeah that would be good, San" she says as she gets up and moves to the dresser to pick some clothes. Santana watches as her girlfriend picks one shirt, a tank top and two shorts. Brittany walks to Santana and gives her the white tank top and black shorts.

"Thanks, Britt"

When she sees the blonde moving towards the bathroom and asks "Do you need help with your clothes?"

"No, San. I'll be fine. And I have to use the bathroom anyway." And Santana just watches as her girlfriend closes the bathroom door. She releases a deep sigh before gathering the clothes and starts to change.

She quickly changes and get comfortable on the bed, while waiting for her girl. As the bathroom door opens she notices Brittany is wearing blue shorts with a bright yellow long sleeve shirt and Santana frowns. This has been happening a lot lately, she can't remember the last time her girlfriend wore a tank top. She also realizes, she hasn't seen Brittany in less than this in a long time.

After the accident, Santana was always there. She had been staying with the Pierces ever since then, and neither hers or Brittany's parents seemed to mind. In the beginning she helped care for the blonde, she would help in any way she could from changing bandages to help the blonde taking a bath.

But lately she noticed Brittany was avoiding showing her body, and she didn't quite understand why. The blonde would insist on taking showers on her own and she would always change alone in the bathroom which was odd, since they had always been comfortable around each other ever since they were kids.

As Brittany leisurely climbs into the bed, Santana wonders if she's been too overwhelming and overprotective these past two month, and maybe that's why Brittany is acting weird. She thinks maybe she should give the blonde some space, and that's why she hasn't said anything about it. But all thoughts run out of her head as she feels Brittany snuggling into her side.

She lays a kiss on the blonde's temple as the blonde rest her head on the brunette's chest and wrap her lean arm around Santana's waist.

"I love you, Britt" the brunette says and she watches as Brittany lifts her head to look into Santana's eyes and she whispers "I love you too" before leaning in for a chaste gentle kiss, and then resumes her previous position. Within a few minutes both girls drift off into sleep.

A few hours later, Santana wakes up and finds blonde hair all over her face. She glances down and notices her girlfriend is still very much asleep and is completely on top of her. Their legs are tangled together under the sheets, and Brittany's scent and warmth overwhelms the brunette as she releases a content sigh.

As she slowly caresses Brittany's hair and looks at her gorgeous girlfriend, Santana notices the stickiness between her legs. With a frustrated groan she remembers the vivid dream she was having about Brittany before she woke up. This has become a constant occurrence lately. Santana haven't gotten her mack on since before the accident, and the consequence of this is that she's always horny and that horniness has taken over her dreams. The fact that, despite the lack of sex in their love life the girls still cuddle to sleep doesn't help Santana situation.

Santana looks down at her blonde and sees a hint of cleavage from her position and groans in frustration once again. This is so not helping her.

She's sure that by now Brittany is well enough for them to have sex (and she's been well enough for a while), but the blonde's weird behavior lately coupled with the fact that Santana would never push Brittany into something like that when she's not ready, made the brunette decide not to make a move.

Brittany stirs in her arms, interrupting the brunette's thought process. "Good Morning, San" the blonde mumbles against Santana's chest.

Santana chuckles at the girl's adorableness "Britt, it's still night time"

"Oh" the blonde says as she lifts her head and smiles at the girl below her. Brittany leans in and joins their lips in a soft kiss. Santana hints her tongue on the blonde's bottom lip and Brittany part her lips in consent.

Soon the kiss becomes heated as Santana puts her hand at the back of Brittany's neck, pulling the blonde in, and vigorously sucking on her tongue, Brittany moans appreciatively, tightening her grip on the brunette's waist.

Santana had forgotten how wet she already was and she feels the heat between her legs growing by the second, especially when the blonde's tongue explores her mouth and Santana subconsciously cants her hips up into the blonde, releasing a loud moan at the feeling of Brittany's body against her core.

The brunette feels like she could come just from kissing the other girl, and to move things along she ghosts her hand at the edge of the blonde's shirt and starts tugging them up.

Before Santana could pull the blonde's shirt upwards, Brittany halts her movements and leans away from Santana. The brunette frowns at the action, but when she sees the troubled expression on her girlfriend's face, she starts worrying.

"Britt?"

The blonde just averts her eyes and moves to Santana's side.

"Britt-Britt? What's the matter?" The brunette's voice is filled with concern as she turns on her side and props her head with her hand to watch her blonde. Upon not getting an answer and seeing Brittany nervously play with the bottom of her shirt, Santana pleads "Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"No San, you didn't do anything. And I could never be mad at you." Brittany reassures her and finally looks into Santana's eyes. The brunette can tell the blonde is keeping something from her. And she tries again.

"Talk to me, Britt"

After a moment Brittany takes a deep breath and finally blurts out "I don't want you to see my body"

"What?" Is the only thing Santana can say as she stares at Brittany with confusion all over her face.

Brittany inwardly chastise herself for blurting things out like that and tries to explain "It's just that…I'm not as fit anymore and now I have all this scars…" she trails off, looking down at her own body.

"Oh Britt-Britt…" Santana speaks up immediately, and moving her hand to cup the blonde's cheek as she realizes that Brittany was just feeling insecure about her body and that's why she was avoiding more intimate moments between them.

"You don't have to worry about that, it doesn't matter to me" Santana says and she hopes Brittany can see how truthful she's being, and continues "You are beautiful and perfect to me, and I love you"

"But San…"

"No," Santana abruptly cuts her off. The brunette tenderly strokes her thumb on Brittany's cheek "Let me show you, Britt." She says with a loving tone.

Brittany looks hesitant, and keeps looking down at her body, Santana calmly calls for her, and when they eyes lock the brunette release a pleading "Please?"

Biting her bottom lip, Brittany finally nods her consent, trying to leave her insecurities about her body behind.

Santana just gives the blonde a small peck to reassure the girl as the brunette slowly moves to straddle Brittany legs. She starts by kissing the blonde slow and tender, Brittany responds the kiss right away, and with each passing moment Santana can feel the blonde's body relaxing even more.

She pulls back and Brittany follows keeping their lips together, until Santana is just sitting in Brittany's lap just kissing the blonde leisurely with her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck as Brittany rest her hands at the brunette's waist, moaning lightly when Santana sucks on her bottom lip.

Santana moves her hands down once again and tentatively tries tugging at the hem of Brittany's shirt and this time the blonde doesn't stop her. She slowly and very gently pulls the shirt over the girl's head. And takes a moment to appreciate the view in front of her. The blonde hair framing the girl's face and making her eyes stand out and the small but perky breast that moved up and down with Brittany's frantic breathing, Santana barely even notices or pays any mind to the scars at the blonde's arm and on the side of her ribcage.

Santana notices Brittany moving her hands trying to cover herself, but she catches the blonde's hands immediately and place soft kisses on each of the blonde's knuckles, earning a smile from the taller girl.

"Britt" the brunette whispers as she brings her hands to cup Brittany's face. "Let me show you how beautiful you are to me." She says looking deep into darken blue eyes. The blonde takes a deep shaky breath and Santana can see water gathering at the corner of Brittany's eyes when the blonde smiles at her.

The blonde closes her eyes and nods after a moment and Santana leaves feather light kisses on Brittany's closed eyelids and kisses the tears away. The brunette carefully guides the blonde to lay down on the bed as Santana keeps leaving soft kisses all over Brittany's face, starting at her forehead before moving down to her cheeks, nose and chin, making the blonde release a cute giggle.

Santana smiles into her kisses and keeps moving down. She reaches the girl's neck and collarbone and pays close attention Brittany's pulse point as she sucks and nibs at the pale skin. Brittany stops laughing and releases a loud moan at a particular hard suck into her sensitive spot.

Santana takes her time, leaving open mouth kisses all over the blonde's collarbone and moving towards the girl's arm, first the right and then the left arm. Making sure that when she reaches the left one she's even more careful and gentle leaving kisses on all the scars.

Brittany is squirming under her when Santana finally gets to the blonde's chest. She can feel the heat low in her belly increasing with each kiss, and Brittany probably feels it too but she ignores the ache between her legs to keep her focus on Brittany

The brunette leaves tender kisses around each of the blonde's breast, purposely avoiding the girl's nipples.  
"San…" she hears Brittany whining and smirks before taking a pink nipple into her mouth, she feels the blonde's body arch into her touch and uses her free hand to knead at the other breast.

She sucks and twirls her tongue on the sensitive bud before releasing it with a loud pop and moving to the blonde's other breast, alternating between them.

Brittany is squirming uncontrollably and canting her hips every now and then to try and get some friction. Santana takes mercy on her girlfriend and starts moving her head downwards again. Passing through the blonde's left ribs and leaving gentle kisses on each and every scar.

Once the brunette reaches Brittany's waist, she notices how her girlfriend's usually rock hard abs were now a lot softer than they used to be but her belly remains flat. She inwardly laughs at the blonde's silliness, thinking Santana wouldn't want her for something so insignificant. So Santana nods to herself, making a silent promise to show just how much she loves her blonde.

Looking up for a moment to smirk at Brittany, Santana licks a path to the girl's navel and dips her tongue inside. The blonde gasps and moans, moving her hands to Santana's head. Santana takes her time kissing all over the blonde's soft and smooth stomach, paying close attention to her favorite freckles.

Santana keeps making her way down, and gets to the hem of Brittany's shorts. The blonde doesn't waste any time and quickly unbuttons it and lift her hips so Santana can take the shorts off, as soon as humanly possible. Santana chuckles at the girl's eagerness and quickly pull Brittany's shorts along with her panties.

The brunette can't help but lick her lips at the sight of her girlfriend glistening center, it's been too long since she's seen this beautiful sight and all she wants to do is dive in and enjoy Brittany's sweet taste, but she can't, at least not right now.

"San," Brittany interrupt Santana's thoughts "Not fair" the blonde says trying to contain her irregular breathing "I want to see you too." The brunette gives her a sweet smile and moves upwards to peck her girlfriend on the cheek, before getting off the bed. The blonde's pouts at the sudden distance between their bodies but a huge grin forms on her face as she sees Santana hurriedly getting rid of all her clothes.

"Better?" Santana says as she climbs back into bed and on top of Brittany. "Much better" the blonde mumbles and pulls Santana in for a deep kiss. The brunette leans back after a while to take a breath and smirks at her blonde once again as she starts moving downwards.

Brittany bites her lips in anticipation as she sees Santana move past her breast and navel. When the brunette is near the area Brittany needs the most. Santana grin turns mischievous as she moves past the blonde's heat and starts kissing Brittany's hips and thighs.

Santana leaves open-mouthed wet kisses all over the blonde's long and milky legs from her thigh to her calf, doing the same thing to the girl's other leg when she's done. When Santana finally reaches the inside of Brittany's thighs, the blonde is already a whimpering mess clutching hard at the sheets beside her, Santana can feel the blonde's hooded eyes staring at her. The brunette takes a deep breath, breathing in her girlfriend's intoxicating scent.

"San, please" Brittany finds her voice and pleads. Santana looks up and lock eyes with the blonde. "I need you, Santana"

Santana doesn't waste any more time, and happily complies. She takes a broad lick through Brittany's folds, humming at the girl's wonderful taste. She keeps licking a hot path from top to bottom over the blonde's velvety folds. Santana can hear Brittany's gasps and moans, and she can see the telltale sign in the blonde's eyes and body that the girl is already really close.

The brunette makes slow strokes to bring her lover down, delaying her impending release and then Santana brings Brittany up again with fast strokes of her tongue, she keeps alternating between them to try and guide her girl to something higher. Much higher.

When Santana moves her tongue upwards to greedily suck at her lover's nub, she feels the blonde's thighs tensing and squeezing the brunette's head between her legs and hears whimpers coming from above. Sensing Brittany won't last much longer. She quickly dips two fingers in the blonde's entrance.

"Fuck" she hears Brittany swear, and it turns her on even more. She keeps a steady pace and she feels the blonde's rocking motion against her hand becoming more frantic and her breathing even more labored.

Brittany's eyes are still locked with Santana's as she desperately pleads between pants "San, please, come here"

Santana doesn't waste time and moves up Brittany's body, without stopping her hand. She's looking deep into Brittany's eyes when the blonde pulls her in for a sloppy wet kiss and Santana takes her cue to curl her fingers and mumble an "I love you" against the blonde's lips. And that's all it takes to push Brittany over the edge as Santana feels the blonde's walls tightening around her fingers.

Brittany cries out Santana's name as her body spasms uncontrollably and the brunette keeps her hand moving, helping her girlfriend to ride out her orgasm.

When Brittany's body goes completely limp, Santana stops her motions and kisses the blonde one more time for good measure and lays her head on the blonde's chest as she snuggles into her girlfriend's body.

"What about you, San?" the blonde inquiries looking down at the brunette. Santana leaves a soft kiss on her chest before lifting her head to look at Brittany "That's okay, Britt" she says giving the blonde a genuine smile, showing off her dimples.

Brittany goes to protest but Santana cuts her off "This was about you, love" she says and stretches her neck to bring their lips together in a slow kiss, and she hears Brittany mumbling a "Thank you" against her lips.

"I love you, Santana. So much." Brittany says as they pull back from the kiss. Santana feels her heart tightening and butterflies in her stomach at the truthfulness in the blonde's voice. That statement never seizes to make the brunette swoon when coming from her favorite blonde.

"I love you too" Santana replies with a happy grin on her face as she leans in once again to capture Brittany's lips in tender kiss. When they pull away this time, Santana reassumes her position and snuggles further into the blonde's body, releasing a pleased sigh as Brittany lays a kiss on the crown of her head. And not soon after, they both drift off into sleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I hope everyone liked it, please let me know what you think. And yes I'm working on The Dark Mist too, don't worry.

Ducks.


End file.
